Personal-transportation vehicles such as power chairs, motorized wheelchairs, and scooters are commonly used by persons with ambulatory difficulties or other disabilities. Personal-transportation vehicles are often transported using a larger motorized vehicle such as a van, pickup truck, passenger car, etc. (hereinafter referred to as a “transporting vehicle”).
Lift and carrier assemblies have been developed for lifting personal transportation-vehicles onto and off of transporting vehicles, and for supporting the personal transportation-vehicle on the transporting vehicle. A lift and carrier assembly can be configured to suspend the personal-transportation vehicle external to the transporting vehicle. Alternatively, a lift and carrier assembly can be configured to retract into the transporting vehicle, thereby permitting the personal-transportation vehicle to be transported while located within the transporting vehicle.
The amount of space available to accommodate a personal-transportation vehicle and a lift and carrier assembly with a transporting vehicle is often limited. Hence, lift and carrier assemblies that retract into the transporting vehicle should be relatively compact. Moreover, the floorboard or other mounting surface within the transporting vehicle may be recessed or irregularly-shaped. Hence, the lift and carrier assembly should include provisions to accommodate such surfaces.
Automated operation of a lift and carrier assembly is desirable, as such assemblies are commonly operated by persons with ambulatory difficulties. A lift and carrier assembly should also have provisions for manual operation in the event automated operation is not possible, e.g., when electrical power is not available.
A lift and carrier assembly should be constructed to minimize the possibility of operator injury. For example, a lift and carrier assembly may be operated while the transporting vehicle is parked on a steep or other irregular surface. This scenario can introduce the potential for uncontrolled (“runaway”) movement of various components of the lift and carrier assembly (and the personal-transportation vehicle) due to the effects of gravity.